


Mutually-Assured Destruction

by TwiceAsFrustrating



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiceAsFrustrating/pseuds/TwiceAsFrustrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to curl his hands around her throat, feel the sweet little words tumble out in gasps, and watch the breath leave her lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutually-Assured Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> The substance is soda. I label this with substance abuse, because I interpret soda being the troll equivalent of alcohol.

He wants to curl his hands around her throat, feel the sweet little words tumble out in gasps, and watch the breath leave her lungs. He wants to take her lips between his teeth and bite into her until her mouth is overflowing with teal. Most of all, he wants to see her struggle and writhe under his grip. The look in her hollow eyes is beautiful.

She has been drinking for the past few hours. Her fingers are sticky from the soda that has run down the side of the bottle and over the hills of her fingers and down the valley between each one. Her clothing is bunched up, crinkled over her skin in a haphazard manner from her tossing and turning.

She wallows in her perfect pity and self-loathing. Her eyes have begun to turn red around the edges and the veins run rivers through her cornea. He grabs her by the wrist to stop her from bringing that bottle to her lips again. Instead, he twists it around to force her to let him drink from her hand. He finishes half of the bottle before letting her go.

“Never knew Faygo could taste so disgusting. Why you up and go do that, Terecita?” He moves his hand around her waist and pulls her close, “Everything you touch goes and turns to rot.” 

She does not turn any part of herself toward him. She only dignifies him with another sip of her bottle.

He drums his fingers against her hipbone, “What? No words from a sister?” He waits for the response he knows isn’t coming, “That mouth of yours up and turn to rot too?”

He catches her hand as she lifts it to hit him with the still half full bottle, “Terecita, why you have to go and try to waste that Faygo?”

She glares at him from under the hood of her dragon cape, “Shut your talk blaster.”

“That the best you motherfucking up and got?” He prys the bottle from her fingers and drinks what is left of the contents, “I expect more from you, Terecita. Takes a real motherfucker to up and stab their best motherfucking friend in the back.”

At his words, she finally snaps. She pushes herself off her feet and pounces at his face with her claws bared. She cannot move the arm he is still holding, but it doesn’t stop her from putting the claws on her free hand against his face.

She digs her nails into the spot where his scars begin. For a moment, she wonders if she can open the wounds back up and let his cold blood run down his face anew. Perhaps she can force them even further in, bringing him new pain. She wants to scrape them across his skull, let him feel it all the way to his brain. She wants to tear him apart and silence his words. Tear him apart and watch his blood drip from the ends of her claws. She wants to destroy him.

He follows her lead. The sound of the empty bottle hitting the floor echos around them as he releases it. He runs his now free hand under her crumpled shirt and presses his own claws against her flesh. She is tiny and easy to hold. Her hips are wide by nature, even if her top is small. 

Her blood runs warm under his fingers as it seeps slowly out of the wounds he has created. Her existence is blasphemy and damnation, and he drowns in it. She is bile and and rot and disease and he want to watch every part of her break into pieces. 

Slowly, but surely, he wants her to fall into ruin around him. She is already cracked and the fissures are spreading out around her, into every inch of her existence. He just wants to be there to watch as the last of her breaks and falls to ash and dust. He wants to see her destroy herself.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws glitter in the air* I have no idea how this ship works! Please take this crappy fic and my apologizes.


End file.
